


Not Gamora

by sunkelles



Series: a bunch of a-holes [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Guardians of the Galaxy Fusion, Artemis is Gamora, Drax Groot and Rocket are themselves, F/F, Femslash, Snaibsel, The Guardians, Zatanna is Star Lord, a mix of the two really - Freeform, and Nebula, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy saved the world. It's about time that one of them got a proper introduction.or the first fic in the snaibsel gotg au that no one asked for





	Not Gamora

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic in the promised snaibsel gotg au. there's at least one more coming and probably a gotg2 fic on top of that
> 
> hopefully you can understand this fic if you haven't seen the movies? all you really need to know is that rocket is a raccoon with a gun and self-esteem issues, groot is a tiny tree who used to be a huge tree and drax is a man who lost his family and can't understand anything that isn't literal.
> 
> also sportsmaster is a dick, as in all other iterations

Zatanna didn’t expect to have a family again after her father died, especially after she was abducted by alien pirates. Even ten years after her father died, she hadn’t come close to finding anywhere to call home, anyone to call family.

Then she saved the world with a ragtag bunch of anti heroes. Now these assholes are the closest thing Zatanna has had to a family since her father died and the Ravagers ripped her off of Terra fifteen years ago. Fifteen years since she stopped calling earth earth and started calling it Terra, just like everyone else in this part of the galaxy. Then she met this group of a-holes. 

 

Now they’re heroes.

 

Kind of.

 

At least, they aren’t criminals anymore. Now that together they’ve saved the world, held an infinity stone, started reraising a baby tree and forged a family, they’ve all decided that being the heroes seems like a better way to go about things. Surprisingly, it _does_ pay better.

But of course, as they all get more comfortable with each other, things are bound to change. Apparently names are one of those things.

“Gee _thanks_ Gamora,” Rocket says, with all of his unsubtle variety of sarcasm, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Zatanna’s known Gamora long enough that she expects her to retort. It might not be witty (Gamora is the second most literal person she knows, and Drax only beats her out because he literally cannot understand metaphors) but it will be biting. What she gets is something completely different.

“Please don’t call me that,” not-Gamora says softly. It almost sounds pleading.

“But it is your name?” Drax asks with deeply confused look, “why would we not call you your name?”

“It’s not my _name_ ,” not-Gamora says, “it’s what Sportsmaster called me.” _Oh_ , Zatanna thinks, _of course_ . Of course her actual name wasn’t Gamora. Zatanna doesn’t remember much from bible study as a kid, but she does remember that Gamora was like, destroyed in a dramatic fashion. It’s not something you’d look at a baby and think _wow, this is definitely what this small squishy thing reminds me of._

“What’s your name?” Zatanna asks gently. She doesn’t want to force her to elaborate, but she does need something to call her. She can’t exactly call her “my only female teammate who I have a big obvious crush on that everyone knows about” to her face.

“Artemis,” she says softly, "my name’s Artemis.” Rocket busts out laughing.

“You think that’s funny?” Artemis demands.That’s a good sign at least. She sounds more like her normal self already.

“Kind of,” Rocket admits, “I dunno, it just sounds less badass.”

“The name Gamora was chosen specifically to strike fear into people’s hearts,” Artemis says, “Artemis was a name given to a baby.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yes I _know_ I’m being an asshole. That’s what I do, Groot.” Groot frowns his baby tree frown.

“I am Groot.”

“Fine,” Rocket grumbles, “sorry for making fun of your name. Artemis.” Artemis rolls her eyes.

She says “whatever” but there’s a small smile on her lips, and Zatanna can tell that she feels better. That’s all she really needs at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> and on the eighth day god said "thou shalt not mix dc and marvel" and on the ninth day sunkelles of ao3 took a big old dump all over that


End file.
